


Jardín de rosas

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood and Injury
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “¿Que color de rosa es tu favorita?”





	Jardín de rosas

**Author's Note:**

> Este escrito se inspira en el tema de las rosas y la pintura del juego de Ib.

Veo a las personas pasar a mi lado, se detienen y me admiran con maravilla, dicen que me veo hermoso, que nunca habían visto a alguien como yo, y hablan entre ellos sobre algo más. Ninguno se atreve a hablarme, lo entiendo, de todos modos no les respondería, y al cabo de unos minutos se van, dejándome solo.

Mi única compañía son las rosas blancas de este jardín que hacen notar más la inocencia y el encanto que transmite mi ser.

Pero yo no soy inocente ni encantador. Odio estas rosas, cada vez que las veo quiero arrancarlas sin piedad, destruirlas y hacer que no quede nada de ellas, y lo hago. Uso las tijeras de jardín que tengo en mi mano y las corto con crueldad, una por una, sin remordimiento, hasta quedar agotado, pero cuando miro de nuevo, estas vuelven como si nada hubiera pasado, y solo me queda la frustración de ver que todas mis acciones fueron en vano.

No quiero verlas, ¿es mucho pedir ver otro color dentro de este mundo?

**Rosado**

Dentro de todo el campo de flores logró ver aquella pequeña rosa de color rosado, que se hacía notar entre todas la demás. Corro tras ella como si mi vida dependiera de ello sin importarme que destruía las demás rosas a mi paso, temía más por que fuera a desaparecer antes de poder llegar a ella, y todo fuera una ilusión mía.

Caí enfrente de esta y finalmente mis ojos mostraron un brillo singular, lleno de curiosidad y euforia. Entonces veo una mano posarse en la rosa y alzó mi vista, en un principio enojado que alguien se atreviera a tocarla pero te encuentro a ti, enfrente mio. Tu cabello era del mismo color que la rosa que sostenías y que se notaba más por el color pálido de tu piel, era una combinación perfecta que no podía despegar mi vista de ti. Tu mirada parecía confusa pero terminaste por sonreírme y no pude evitar sentir un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas, al igual que esta rosa, tu mirada despertó algo dentro de mí, ¿que será este sentimiento?

Te inclinaste hacía mi y pude sentir los latidos de mi corazón cada vez más fuertes, tus ojos eran igual de hipnotizantes que no sabía si dirigir mi mirada a la hermosa rosa en tus manos o seguir el brillo de tus ojos.

─¿Quién eres?─ preguntaste y sentí un cosquilleo que recorrió mi espalda, tu voz era profunda pero suave, había escuchado tantas voces, pero la tuya me provocaba un sentimiento nuevo y extraño que me agradaba. ─¿También estás perdido?─ volviste a hablar tomándome de las manos, y sacándome del trance.

─Yo vivo aquí. ─ por fin hablé, levantándome de donde estaba, aun teniendo tus manos sobre las mías ─¿Quieres pasar un rato conmigo?─ y sonreí.

Pasó el tiempo, quien sabe cuanto y la verdad no me importaba, yo por primera vez era feliz de estar rodeado de muchas rosas teniéndote a mi lado. Fue divertido como hablábamos de pintar las rosas de distintos colores pero yo en el fondo solo quería ver el color de tu rosa, hasta me pregunte porqué no mejor todas eran del mismo color que el tuyo, nunca me cansaría de verlas. Aunque, la verdad, tú rosa era más que suficiente.

Pero conforme el tiempo pasaba, tu decías que debías irte, que alguien te estaba esperando. Yo no quería que te fueras, tenía miedo de solo quedarme con aquellas horrible rosas blancas, así que te di todo lo que podría gustarte y funcionó, te quedaste a mi lado, olvidando la razón por la que te querías ir, hasta que...

**Negro**

De nuevo otro color, fue una sorpresa para ambos pero teníamos reacciones diferentes, tu parecías curioso y emocionado, en cuanto a mi, por alguna razón tenía miedo.

Y apareció otro chico, alto, de tez pálida y cabello negro, definitivamente había algo que no me agradaba y más por la sonrisa que le dirigías.

Al igual que tú en un inicio, estaba confundido pero lo recibiste con los brazos abiertos, lo invitaste a pasar tiempo con nosotros y él aceptó, un poco dudoso al principio hasta que terminó aceptando tu compañía. Yo por mi parte, te juro que desee que nunca hubiera aceptado, odiaba ver esos ojos que parecían sonreír cada vez que te veían.

Lo odiaba, así como las rosas que destrozaba, lo quería destrozar a él, porque te estaba robando, tu tiempo conmigo se lo estaba robando.

"Vete"

Odiaba que ambos compartieran las mismas ideas y rieran juntos...

"¡Largate!"

Comenzaste a pasar más tiempo a solas con él y a ocultarme cosas...

"¿Qué puedo hacer para que se vaya?"

Volviste a hablar que extrañabas a tu hermano...

"¡Oh! Ya sé..."

Y empezaste a querer irte de aquí con él.

**"¿Por que no simplemente se muere?"**

─¡Renjun, detente!─ Me gritaste, poniéndote en medio de los dos, el chico con muchas heridas alrededor de su cuerpo y yo con mis tijeras llenas de sangre, su sangre.

─Apartate Nana, él quiere separarte de mi─ mi voz no mostraba ningún sentimiento pero mis ojos estaban llenos de ira, tanto que en los tuyos pude notar el miedo que me tenías pero ¿por que también te veías triste?¿Por él?

El campo de rosas ahora estaba teniendo un color rojizo, no era el mismo color que tú rosa pero no estaba mal, las prefería de ese color que del maldito blanco que siempre vi durante toda mi vida.

─¿Por qué te quieres ir con él?─ pregunté luego de un largo silencio.

─Renjun... ─ tragaste saliva─ Jeno y yo no somos de aquí─.

Cierto. No eran de aquí, pero a donde ellos quería ir, yo no podía seguirlos.

—¿Por qué quieres irte? ¿Que tiene de malo este lugar?¿No te gusta? —alcé la mirada, desesperado por hacerte cambiar de opinión —Por favor quédate, no quiero volver a estar solo.— apenas pronuncie lo último antes de que la ira volviera en mí. Si, odiaba estar solo, en el momento que te conocí finalmente comprendí que el sentimiento que antes me inundaba era la soledad, desde que tengo recuerdos siempre estuve solo, me abandonaron, dejándome solo en este jardín de rosas. Tenía miedo de volver a estar solo, y si la única solución para que te quedaras era eliminar la existencia de Jeno, no veía razón para no hacerlo.

Alcé las tijeras para terminar con esto, pero entonces él te tomó, poniéndote a sus espaldas y se aventó hacia a mí, inmovilizándome para que huyeras.

Con que queriendo ser su caballero de armadura brillante, ¿te quieres sacrificar por su bien? ¡Ja, que estupidez!

Pensé que correrías lejos del jardín pero al contrario, te fuiste a al centro de este, por un momento no comprendí tus acciones hasta que vi el encendedor que sacabas del bolsillo, me sorprendí que tuvieras eso en tus manos, no recordaba que entre tus pertenencias tuvieras eso contigo, de seguro era del tipo que aún estaba encima de mí y que yo trataba de encajarle las tijeras cerca de su cuello, y estuve a punto de hacerlo pero al verte encender el encendedor supe lo que harías.

—¡DETENTE!— grité desesperado. Estando desprevenido, le encaje las tijeras en la pierna derecha a Jeno, haciendo que aflojara el agarre y pudiera escapar para empezar a correr en dirección hacia ti.

—¡NO LO HAGAS! —rogué pero solo me dirigiste una mirada triste, y luego soltaste el encendedor encima de la rosa que se encontraba justamente en el medio del jardín haciendo el infierno presente.

Mis lagrimas comenzaron a salir, ¿por qué me dolía tanto? Yo no había hecho nada malo, ¿acaso me odias tanto?

Como si se tratara de papel, poco a poco las llamas se tragaron las rosas convirtiéndolas en cenizas, y yo comencé a quemarme desde dentro, ardía, el calor que sentía por dentro cada vez más intenso me sofocaba.

"¿Está era tu cruel respuesta?"

Se podía escuchar mis lamentos por todo el jardín que poco a poco dejaba de existir junto conmigo. Las lagrimas seguían saliendo a pesar de que el dolor de las quemaduras había cesado, ya no sentía mi cuerpo pero aun sentía dolor dentro de mi pecho. Antes de que todo rastro de mí desapareciera, dirigí mi mirada hacia ti. Estabas a lado de él, llorando mientras me veías.

"Curioso, ¿por qué llorabas?"

No lo comprendía, y ya no importaba, simplemente cerré mis ojos, dejando que el fuego me consumiera hasta solo quedar cenizas.

Ambos jóvenes despertaron al mismo tiempo, y al fijarse en el lugar se dieron cuenta que estaban tendidos sobre un hermoso jardín de diferentes colores de rosas. El paisaje de noche se veía realmente bello pero ninguno podía apreciarlo, tenían recuerdos de lo sucedido y sus sentimientos estaban mezclados entre alivio y aflicción. Entonces a lo lejos vieron cenizas que provenían de un cuadro donde antes yacía una pintura. Se acercaron lentamente y cada uno, en silencio, leyó la pequeña frase que había en el letrero posicionado enfrente del marco de la pintura.

“ **Los colores de tu vida,  
****¿tú cuales les darías?”**


End file.
